A Family Guy Prequel 控制，可能性的过去和未来
by ShadowGriffin17Z
Summary: This story is about seventeen year old Peter Griffin and his eighteen year old sister Karen Griffin as they go through live and death battles in this Anime and Manga world as they both discover their parents history of being hardcore entrepreneurs in the financial district and unravel all their secrets of why they were willing to give their children the best possible futures.


This story is about seventeen year old Peter Griffin and his eighteen year old sister Karen Griffin as they go through live and death battles in this Anime and Manga world as they both discover their parents history of being hardcore entrepreneurs in the financial district and unravel all their secrets of why they were willing to give their children the best possible futures they could have.

 **Chapter One: My Seventeenth Birthday**

Peter's Perspective: Hi, my name is Peter Griffin and I want to share with you my adventures with my sister Karen. I was just an ordinary teenager who lost my parents at a very young age and my sister and I had to take care of each other since we had no one else. Luckily, we always had each other's backs. My sister was always aware of being raised into a society where the strong live and the weak perish while I never reflected on the complex nature of the outside world until the night I turned seventeen. During that night my sister and I discovered our deceased parents' past about the financial district and how we inherited their superpowers. Sometimes, life is complicated, but we have to combat these struggles.

Peter's Perspective: It all started on the morning of my seventeenth birthday. I was getting ready for school and my sister came upstairs and wished me a happy birthday.

Karen: Morning little brother, happy birthday.

Peter: Thanks Sis.

Karen: How do you feel being seventeen?

Peter: It feels great. I like being a teenager. I can't to celebrate my birthday tonight. Are we going to that new Chinese restaurant, The Zhao Ye Soy?

Karen: Yeah. I got our reservations the other day.

Peter: This is amazing. You're the sweetest sister Karen. I love you!

Karen: Ah, Petey. I love you too!

Peter: Thanks Karen, I'll see you after school.

Karen: Alright Peter. I'll pick you up at four.

Peter: Good bye.

Karen: See you later.

Peter's Perspective: So when I started walking to school that morning, I was approached and greeted by a mysterious young man who was around my age and he asked me if I played this new video game. I said no and he showed me what he was playing on his smartphone. I took some interest in this new seemingly harmless mobile game.

Ka So: Hi, excuse me, my name Ka So Zie. It's nice to meet you. What's your name?

Peter: Hello Ka So, my name is Peter Griffin. It's a pleasure to meet you too. Are you from around Rhode Island? Do you also go to Adam West High School as well?

Ka So: Yes, I live about five blocks from the school and I also attend your high school too. I'm glad that today is the fateful day we officially meet.

Peter: How unexpected, I never imagine that the two of us would have an out of place encounter like this. Very cryptic, but in a good way.

Ka So: So, how old are you, Peter?

Peter: I just turned seventeen today, and you?

Ka So: Cool. Happy birthday! I'm also seventeen years old. My birthday was last week.

Peter: Super. Thanks. Happy late birthday.

Ka So: Thank you man.

Peter: No Problem bro.

Ka So: Hey, check this out.

Peter: What is it?

Ka So: It's a mobile game called C, The Endless Possibilities of the Future.

Peter: That looks super cool! Is there a video game version of this game? Do you know what genre this game falls into?

Ka So: It's based on that new anime and manga series that centers itself around the sociopolitical and economical aspects of our society under the mystery and action genre themes. It also illustrates the importance of being an entrepreneur. In both the anime and manga the entrepreneur is called an entre for short.

Peter: That game looks amazing! It's so weird that I never even heard of this show until now. Is it really that great?

Ka So: Hell yeah it is. And it's very popular and entertaining in Rhode Island and other cities in the east coast.

Peter: Wow, I really have stay on top with the latest trends. I feel so old and out of touch.

Ka So: Don't feel bad. I just recently found out two weeks ago about this series too. So do you want to play this game after school so that I can tell you everything about C?

Peter: I would love to, but I have plans for my birthday tonight. Do you want to come to my birthday party?

Ka So: Sure. When and where is your party?

Peter: My party will be at the Zhao Ye Soy and seven pm.

Ka So: Oh sweet. It's the new Chinese restaurant where my cousin Quinton just opened and began working there last week. Superb, I'll be there at seven. See you later Peter.

Peter: Freaking awesome! See you at my party Ka So. It was nice to meet you. I'm glad we're friends and I'll see you by then.

Ka So: Me too. You should probably try researching that anime and manga I recommended to you so that you can be up to date with the news about the game. I will also bring you a present to commemorate our new friendship.

Peter: Thankyou, but you don't have to do all that. We just met and I don't want you to spend all your money on buying me a birthday gift. I really appreciate your generosity though.

Ka So: It's no problem. My gift is on the house. I want you to have the best gift ever.

Peter: Thanks, goodbye. You're the best, Ka So.

Ka So: You're welcome, later Peter.

Peter Perspective: After befriending Ka So Zie, I started to realize how mysterious and charismatic he was when he greeted me, but his presence seemed very ominous in a cool yet dark atmosphere in contrast of his personality. I better hurry to school on time and tell my friends about this new game and my new friend Ka So. The only question I have is who really is Ka So Zie? Is he a friend or an enemy? I will find out soon.

Chinese Version

这个故事是关于十七岁的彼得格里芬和他十八岁的妹妹凯伦格里芬，他们在这个动漫和漫画世界中经历了生死战，因为他们都发现了他们的父母在金融区作为铁杆企业家的历史，并解开他们所有的为什么他们愿意给孩子们最好的未来所带来的秘密。

 **第一章：我的十七岁生日**

彼得的观点：嗨，我的名字是彼得格里芬，我想与你分享我与姐姐凯伦的冒险经历。我只是一个普通的青少年，在很小的时候失去了我的父母，而我的姐姐和我不得不照顾彼此，因为我们没有其他人。幸运的是，我们总是互相支持。我的妹妹总是意识到自己被提升到一个强大的生活和弱势的社会，而我从未反思过外面世界的复杂本质，直到我十七岁的那个晚上。那天晚上，我姐姐和我发现了已故父母过去关于金融区的事情，以及我们如何继承他们的超级大国。有时，生活很复杂，但我们必须打击这些斗争。

彼得的观点：这一切都始于我十七岁生日那天早上。我准备上学了，姐姐上楼，祝我生日快乐。

凯伦：早上的小弟弟，生日快乐。

彼得：谢谢你。

凯伦：你觉得十七岁怎么样？

彼得：感觉很好。我喜欢少年时代。我今晚不能庆祝我的生日。我们去新的中国餐馆赵烨大豆吗？

凯伦：是的。我前几天得到了保留。

彼得：这太棒了。你是最甜蜜的妹妹凯伦。我爱你！

凯伦：啊，皮蒂。我也爱你！

彼得：谢谢凯伦，我放学后会见到你。

凯伦：好吧，彼得。我四点钟接你。

彼得：再见。

凯伦：晚点见。

彼得的观点：所以当我早上开始走路上学的时候，我被一个神秘的年轻人接近并接受了我的年龄，他问我是否玩过这个新的视频游戏。我说不，他告诉我他是什么在他的智能手机上玩。我对这款看似无害的手机游戏感兴趣。

卡苏：嗨，对不起，我的名字咨恶卡苏。很高兴见到你。你叫什么名字？

彼得：您好卡苏，我的名字是彼得格里芬。很高兴见到你。你来自罗德岛吗？你也去亚当西高中吗？

卡苏：是的，我住在离学校大约五个街区的地方，我也也在你的高中就读。我很高兴今天是我们正式见面的重要日子。

彼得：多么出乎意料，我从没想过我们俩会不会遇到像这样的不合适的地方。非常神秘，但是很好。

卡苏：所以，你多大了，彼得？

彼得：我今天刚满十七岁了，你呢？

卡苏：很酷。生日快乐！我也十七岁。我的生日是上周。

彼得：超级。谢谢。迟来的生日祝福。

卡苏：谢谢你。

彼得：没问题，兄弟。

卡苏：嘿，看看这个。

彼得：这是什么？

卡苏：这是一款名为西的手机游戏，即"未来的无尽可能"。

彼得：看起来很酷！这个游戏有视频游戏版吗？你知道这个游戏属于什么类型吗？

卡苏：它基于新的动漫和漫画系列，以神秘和动作类型主题为中心，围绕社会的社会政治和经济方面。它还说明了成为企业家的重要性。在动漫和漫画中，企业家被称为简称。

彼得：那场比赛看起来很神奇！这真是太奇怪了，直到现在我才听说过这个节目。真的那么棒吗？

卡苏：天哪，是的。它在罗德岛和东海岸的其他城市非常受欢迎和娱乐。

彼得：哇，我真的已经掌握了最新趋势。我感觉自己太老了，脱节了。

嘉苏：不要心疼。我刚刚在两周前发现了这个系列。所以你想放学后玩这个游戏，这样我就可以告诉你关于西的一切吗？

彼得：我很乐意，但我计划今晚过生日。你想参加我的生日聚会吗？

卡苏：当然。你的派对何时何地？

彼得：我的派对将在晚上七点到赵野大豆。

卡苏：哦，甜蜜。这是我的堂兄昆顿刚开业并在上周开始在那里工作的新中餐馆。棒极了，我七点钟就到。彼得见。

彼得：吓人！在我的派对卡苏见。很高兴见到你。我很高兴我们是朋友，到那时我会见到你。

卡苏：我也是。您应该尝试研究我向您推荐的动漫和漫画，以便您可以了解有关游戏的最新消息。我还会带你一件礼物来纪念我们的新友谊。

彼得：谢谢你，但你没有那么做。我们刚认识，我不想让你把所有的钱都花在给我买生日礼物上。我非常感谢你的慷慨。

卡苏：没问题。我的礼物在房子里。我希望你有最好的礼物。

彼得：谢谢，再见。你是最好的，卡苏。

卡苏：你很受欢迎，后来彼得。

彼得的观点：在与咨恶卡苏交朋友之后，我开始意识到当他向我致意时他是多么神秘和有魅力，但他的存在在一个凉爽而黑暗的氛围中显得非常不祥，与他的个性形成鲜明对比。我最好赶快上学，并告诉我的朋友这个新游戏和我的新朋友卡苏.我唯一的问题是咨恶卡苏真的是谁？他是朋友还是敌人？我很快就会发现。


End file.
